


Coulda Been

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: This was inspired by a gif of Stiles and Scott leaning against the bar in Season 2 when they go to find Jackson who's after Danny. Once I find out how to post gifs I'll update this with the actual gif.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Coulda Been

“You know that this was a stupid idea right?” Stiles says out of the side of his mouth as he leans back against the bar next to Scott.

“She needs to let loose after that horrible break up Nick put her through.” Scott responded back as his eyes flicked over to you as you danced on the dancefloor.

“But Scott, she’s going to find another boyfriend tonight. I can feel it.” Stiles complained softly as he looked over to Scott with a deep frown.

“Not unless you do something about it.” Scott suggests with a quirked eyebrow to his best friend.

“And what am I supposed to do about it? She doesn’t see me that way.” Stiles gripped as he looked over at you as you twirled and shimmied your body to the beat. He smiled softly as he saw how relaxed and happy you looked as you danced.

“Go dance with her. Tell her how you feel about her.” Scott suggests and Stiles’ face twists into an incredulous look at his friend.

“Go tell her how I feel? Dude, do you understand how bad that could turn out?” Stiles asks with a frown.

“Or, it could turn out really great and the two of you could wind up together.” Scott says trying to calm his best friend.

“She’s so out of my league it’s unbelievable.” Stiles quips out quickly as he looks down at the coke in his hands.

“Who’s out of your league?” comes your excitable voice and Stiles’ head snaps up to see you’re standing in front of him grinning as you pant for breath. You’re dressed in a pretty flowy dark blue dress that reaches your knees and Stiles blushes softly as his rake over your body.

“No-noone.” Stiles stumbles over his words and Scott snorts next to him making Stiles throw him a harsh glare.

“No sad conversations Stiles you know the rules!” you called out as bop his nose with your finger. Stiles makes a move as if he’s gonna bite your retreating finger and you laugh brightly along with Scott. You push in between the two boys to lean up against the bar, Scott and Stiles move automatically so that you’re comfortable between the two of them as you try to flag down the bar tender for soda. They both turn so that they’re also leaning on the bar with you.

“Are you feeling better?” Scott asks you and you nod your head grinning. You lean your head against Scott’s shoulder and sigh softly.

“I’ve got my two best guys here making sure I’m alright so I can let off a little steam. What could make tonight better?” you say happily as you place a hand on Stiles’ forearm and smile warmly over at him. He nods his head and grimaces softly before smiling at you. You frown softly and move to press yourself against his side. “What’s wrong?” you ask close to his ear and he jerks his head back away from you.

“Nothing’s wrong.” he answers quickly and you scowl at him.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, what’s wrong?” you say sternly and Scott laughs from next to you as Stiles groans lowly.

“Are you really full naming me?” Stiles asks with another groan. You nod your head to him as you stare into his eyes.

“I am, it’s the only way to get a straight answer from you.” you respond as you continue to stare at him. You don’t even notice wiggling his eyebrows at Stiles from over your shoulder. Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs softly.

“I-I’m just not a club person.” Stiles lamely responds and watches as your face falls slightly and he’s quickly trying to ease you. “But I know how much you needed this so I’ve got no problem being here.”

“Oh.” you say softly and turn to your drink silently as you begin to sip it. Scott shoots him a pointed look and Stiles shakes his head at him. You’re quiet now between the two of them and they can feel your mood dropping. Stiles feels badly for making you feel bad but he couldn’t tell you the real reason he wasn’t happy. You didn’t feel the same way about as he did you and he wasn’t willing to give up your friendship just to confess his feelings to you. He leans over to you and gets close to your ear to whisper into it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be a mood killer.” he whispers into your ear and feels you shiver against him. You shake your head and turn to smile brightly at him but he can tell that’s not genuine.

“You aren’t being one.” you answer easily trying to reassure him and Stiles stares at you stunned. The whole reason for the three of you being in this club is so that _you_ blow off some steam because you had a piece of shit ex-boyfriend but here you are trying to reassure _him_ after he made you feel bad. He loves you, god does he love you and suddenly he feels the urge to tell you how much he loves you. Damn the friendship, the feelings bubbling up inside of him are growing to be too much. You’re both so close that if he leans forward just a fraction his lips will be pressing against yours. He can finally feel what it’s like to kiss your soft lips.

“I need to tell you something.” he whispers into your ear and you stop moving instantly. Your head turns to look at him and he can see your eyes searching his own. “It’s gonna change a lot for us but I suddenly feel like-” he begins to say before he’s pulling away and shaking out his hands nervously. Your hands come up to grab his own and he looks over at you desperately. The smiles you’re sporting is kind and reassuring and soft, so soft that Stiles feels like he’s falling into it.

“Tell me anyway.” you say to him loud enough that he can hear it. You’re turned to face him and he does the same as you’re still holding his hands in your own. He looks down at your hands before looking back up at you.

“I’m in love with you. Been since middle school.” he says to you and watches as your eyes widen slightly before a bright happy smile slips across your lips and you grip his hands tighter. You tilt your head slightly at him and furrow your eyebrows adorably in confusion.

“What about Lydia?” you ask suddenly and Stiles scoffs softly.

“She was the first girl I saw when I was trying to tell Scott who I had a crush on when you walked up to us. I couldn’t blurt out your name with you right there.” Stiles tells you and pulls an incredulous face that makes you grin. Stiles watches as Scott presses closer to your back and you smile over your shoulder at him.

“You coulda told me Scotty.” you chastise your best friend and Stiles frowns softly.

“He’d kill me if he ever found out I told you.” Scott responds and you shake your head at him.

“What are you two talking about?” Stiles questions as his eyes dance between you and Scott.

“I told Scott the week before that that I was in love with you, you idiot.” you respond fondly at Stiles. Stiles’ head whips over to glare at Scott who holds his hands up in surrender.

“She made me promise not to tell you too. Don’t look at me, I tried to drop as many hints as I could to the both of you.” Scott said in defense as he laughed softly. Stiles looks back down at you and sees you smiling softly at him.

“And what about Nick?” he asks you with a head nod.

“A distraction to try and get over you since I thought you didn’t like me back.” you said regrettably.

“You mean to tell me that we could’ve been dating since middle school?” Stiles asked suddenly and both you and Scott laughed loudly nodding your heads. “Well fuck, we’ve got a lot of time to catch up on.” he says out loud and your eyes widen as he tugs you into his chest and he leans down towards you. “This is okay right?” he asks quickly before his lips press to yours.

“More than okay Stilinski.” you respond and with that Stiles presses his lips to yours heatedly. Scott chuckles softly from behind you and Stiles flips him the bird as he continues to kiss you.


End file.
